


Come a Little Closer

by bighammerlittlehammer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Immortality, M/M, Polyamory, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bighammerlittlehammer/pseuds/bighammerlittlehammer
Summary: Allen Walker was a man who stood out in a crowd. His face was youthful, but his hair had long since gone white from the trauma of his earlier years, and the scar on the left half of his face spoke of pain no one his age should have to endure. He wore gloves and long sleeves almost constantly, and preferred to wear a hood when he could. He was a decent marksman and absolutely killed it at poker.Oh, and he was a vampire hunter.





	1. In which Kanda learns his lover's new name, Lavi pretends like being the heir to the largest museum in Paris is no big deal, and Allen gets blood on his uniform

It was around 3 AM, and the night was as cool and still as the surface of a pond. No one was walking out along the city streets last night, but if they had, and if they had bothered to look up, they might’ve spotted two figures sitting atop a fancy hotel, feet dangling uncarily over the edge. Both figures wore black, though the taller one sported a turquoise-blue headband. He turned to his companion, his single green eye shining almost eerily in the dim light.

“So. Long time no see, Yuu.”  The greeting, though whispered as softly as the autumn breeze, caused the other man to flinch.

“Indeed. How many years has it been, exactly..?” And then he whispered a name only the and the owner still knew, and that green eye widened, then softened fondly.

“Seven decades. You still remember my name?”

“How could I forget? I may not have the memory power you do, but my brain is every bit as immortal as yours.”

“Touche. It’s Lavi, by the way.”

“What?”

“Lavi. That’s my alias now.” Lavi leaned back, until he was laying with his back on the concrete, his legs still dangling over the edge of the roof. Yuu twisted and leaned on one arm to keep eye contact.

“Hm. I like it. Suits you better than Deak.”

“You still Kanda to most people?”

“I’d be Kanda to everyone if I had my way.”

“Sorry sugar, times change, but I don’t.” Lavi flashed a cheeky grin, and Kanda felt the same old familiar feeling twist in his gut. The feeling the older vampire could inspire in him no matter the decade they met in. Kanda let out a huff and looked away.

“So where have you managed to nessel yourself into this time, Lavi?” he asked, letting the name roll off his tongue. After so many years, he’d nearly lost the last traces of his native accent, but it was still tempting to say the other’s name with it.  _ Rabi _ . Like rabbit. Fitting, he’d always had far too much energy for a being that was several thousand years old.

“Oh, nothing major. Just managed to get myself adopted by the owner of the local museum.”

“... The local museum? This is Paris, there’s a museum on every corner.”

“It’s a little place, you might not’ve heard of it. It’s called the Louvre.” The comment was tossed out casually, but it made Kanda freeze up.

“How the hell do you keep such a low profile throughout history when you keep pulling shit like this?!” he demanded, eyes narrowing. Lavi smirked.

“Stick around a few more centuries, maybe I’ll tell you then.” He reached up, tugging on Kanda’s sleeve. “Come on, get down here, I missed you.”

“The concrete’s cold.” Kanda griped, but he did as he was told. He laid down next to Lavi, tucking himself under his arm and resting his head on his shoulder. He could hear Lavi’s heartbeat, and he quietly marveled at the thought that it still beat after all this time. Of course, his own heart was its own dark miracle; it had been steadily pumping blood for almost five hundred years. But Lavi was truly a living relic, and yet, he didn’t look a day older than twenty. Kanda nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent. Ink and old paper, as always. He smiled softly at the memory.

“Thirsty?” Lavi asked softly, and Kanda could feel the question vibrate in his chest. He softly shook his head.

“I fed last night.”

“Aw, come on now, Yuu.” A hand pressed against the back of Kanda’s head, encouraging him. “Indulge yourself. I know you’ve missed this as much as I have.” Lavi’s voice was low, enticing. And even though Kanda had indeed fed recently, he found his mouth suddenly dry, his fangs extending without permission. He groaned, but caved, leaning up and latching onto Lavi’s throat. Lavi’s pulse jumped, his breath catching almost imperceptibly. Then the flavor hit Kanda’s tongue, and he forgot everything else.

Lavi had been the first person Kanda ever fed on, and he continued to be his favorite. His blood ran hot, the flavor rich, warming Kanda from the inside like wine but tasting almost sweet. Kanda drank deep, realizing he’d missed his old lover’s taste far more than he’d realized. When he finally pulled away, Lavi was panting softly, his single visible eye hazy.

“You haven’t changed.” Lavi turned, embracing Kanda and pulling him to his chest. “You’re still passionate under all that ice-cold charm.” They kissed, and for the first time in decades, Kanda felt at home.

“Sorry to crash the party. My invitation got lost in the mail.” The voice was unexpected and unfamiliar. Kanda was suddenly rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, the sound of gunfire breaking the peaceful night. Kanda rounded on the shooter, face contorting in anger. There, on the opposite side of the roof, stood a figure clad in white, a shining silver gun still pointed at them and smoking. Kanda snarled.

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded, moving to charge at the human. The gun caused him no concern, there was very little that could harm the undead. But Lavi grabbed his arm.

“What?!” Kanda demanded, twisting to look. His blood ran cold. Lavi’s eye looked wide, almost as if we was afraid.

“You’re a hunter.” Lavi breathed, eye still locked on the stranger. The figure in white laughed quietly.

“So, you’re old enough to recognize us when you see us. You must’ve had the old order on your tail.”

“More times than I can count. And I’ve evaded you bastards every time!” More gunshots, this time Kanda easily evaded them on his own. If Lavi feared the bullets, so did he. The hunter moved closer, and Kanda realized he couldn’t be older than eighteen or twenty. Why was such a young human coming after them? And what was this old order he spoke of? Kanda lunged out of the way to avoid is enemy, who reached for him as if to grab him. Like a flash of light, Lavi moved in the blink of an eye, seizing the hunter from behind. His captor thrashed, eyes wide. The left side of his face was badly scarred, and Kanda realized his hair was not light blond as he’d originally thought, but stark white. 

“Let go of me, vampire!” the young man hissed, seizing Lavi’s wrist. His left hand seemed to be covered in some kind of strange silver glove. He squeezed, and Lavi flinched in pain.

“Silver bullets, and a silver hand huh? You hunters must be well-financed these days.” Lavi and the hunter struggled for a moment, and Kanda took the opportunity to grab the hunter’s gun from his belt. It was heavy, shining like a condensed moonbeam in the city lights. The hunter lunged for him again, and Kanda danced away.

“I don’t think so.” he said cooly, leveling the gun at the hunter’s head. The hunter froze still, slowly lifting his hands in the air. Lavi laughed, low and amused.

“You haven’t been hunting vamps for very long, have you, boy?” He twisted his hand into the boy’s hair, wrenching his head back. The hunter hissed in pain, loathing in his eyes. Lavi smirked. “I’ll be nice, and give you another chance. But I’m going to cheat and get the upper hand first. Surely you understand, don’t you?”

Kanda watched, his hold on the gun steady, as Lavi bit the white-haired human. The bite held none of the tenderness as the one they’d shared prior - nor was it the ravenous bite of a hungry animal. It was slow, and deliberate. Lavi drank for only a moment, but the hunter thrashed the whole time, spitting curses, but refraining from truly fighting back. He was clearly still aware of his own gun being pointed at his head. Then it was over, and Lavi let the human go. Four neat holes on his neck slowly dripped blood as he stumbled away, glaring. Lavi licked his lips.

“Allen Walker, is it?” he asked casually. The human froze. “You’re nineteen years old. The scar on your face was given to you by your own father. You started training to be a hunter when you were a small boy, but only recently have you been allowed to track us out in the field.”

“How did-”

“Either you’re too low-level to be privy to secret information, or the order is still as ignorant as ever.” Lavi slowly circled the hunter - Allen - until he was side-by-side with Kanda. Kanda gave him a side-glance. Lavi didn’t meet his gaze.

“Stop talking about me as if you know me!” Allen yelled, rage blazing in his eyes. Lavi laughed.

“Oh, but I do know you, Allen.” Lavi crooned, and Kanda shivered at his tone. The same one he’d used so many years ago, to coax Kanda out of his house and into the night. “I’ve tasted you, see - so I know all about you.”

“T-That’s impossible!”

“Your hand is made of enchanted silver. Nothing’s impossible.” Lavi took the gun from Kanda, who easily surrendered it. Lavi tossed it casually off the side of the building, and Allen watched it fall with panic in his eyes. “Go pick up your toy. You’ll need it the next time we meet.” Lavi turned and jerked his head at Kanda. “Come on, let’s go.”

Kanda followed without a word, though he cast a curious look back at Allen.


	2. In Which Allen Goes Dumpster-Diving

“So, care to tell me what the fuck that was back there?” Kanda asked some hours later, after a long journey of skipping over Paris rooftops and finding a much more populated area to hide. Hunters were less likely to strike in crowded areas - after all, to an unwitting observer, a hunter attack would just look like a murder. They ended up sitting in an all-night cafe, which was blissfully mostly empty, with no one sitting close enough to hear their hushed conversation.

“That was a hunter, weren’t you paying attention?” Lavi teased. Kanda glared.

“You know I meant the thing with the kid’s blood.” He watched as Lavi slowly sipped his coffee, seeming to be considering how he would answer. Finally, he set the cup down.

“I can taste someone’s soul when I taste their blood. I guess it’s like scanning a fingerprint or reading a file on them - I’m able to glean a lot of basic information about their life, things that shaped them as a person.”

“And you can do this, why?” Kanda demanded. He’d known Lavi for centuries, but never once had he heard of this bizarre ability. He’d never heard of any vampire being able to do it, actually. Lavi smirked.

“Because I’m me.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“It’s the best you’ll get.” Lavi leaned across the table and kissed Kanda’s cheek before whispering into his ear. “Why do you think I got so attached to you? As soon as I tasted you, I knew who you were. And I knew I had to have you.” Kanda shivered at the words but scowled and shoved Lavi away.

“So you could read my mind this whole time and you never told me?” Kanda asked, purposefully making his tone sound as murderous as possible.

“It’s not mind reading! I don’t know what you’re thinking right now - okay you’re probably thinking about killing me, but that’s just a guess - I just learn the basic details of their life. Name, age, a major event or two that has shaped them into the person they are.” He shrugged. “I get that you’re mad about me keeping it a secret. But what would you have said if I told you back then?” Lavi’s expression, for once, looked open and honest, and Kanda felt his anger fizzling. He gritted his teeth, deciding that even if he wasn’t going to stay angry, Lavi didn’t need to know that.

“I would’ve shut you out of my life and moved on. Which I should be doing right now. You’re lucky that you’re the only person in centuries that I’ve actually found mildly interesting.” Kanda drained the last of his green tea, refusing to meet Lavi’s eye. “So, what was this old order he mentioned? More secrets you should’ve told me ages ago?”

“You’re not gonna let this go, huh?” Lavi sighed. “The Black Order was a group of vampires hunters back in the Victorian days, mostly active in Europe. I was in the area at a time so I ran into a few of them. They know more about us then I’m really comfortable with. Our weaknesses, our needs, our culture, such as it is. They are some of the only humans I’ve met who legitimately pose a danger to us. I killed nearly every one I came across, and I heard through the grapevine they’d been wiped out. But our young friend seems to be from a new Black Order - a modern Black Order. And they have magic.”

“I thought human spellcasters were weak and of no concern to us?” Kanda felt himself getting interested despite his attempts to stay angry.

“I think the progression in science throughout the years might be giving them an edge.” Lavi admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “That kid’s arm - it’s a prosthetic. It’s made entirely of silver, but due to the magic he can move it like a real limb. It has the strength and power to crush our bones if he gets ahold of us.” Kanda remembered the way Lavi had flinched when Allen gripped his arm, and felt his blood run cold.

“And his gun?”

“Silver bullets. Not a new invention, but guns are a lot more accurate these days, therefore more dangerous.”

“And you gave it back to him.” Kanda said, bluntly. “Lavi, I love you, and I know you’re brilliant, but sometimes you do the stupidest fucking things ever.” Lavi grinned sheepishly.

“Okay, so I probably should’ve killed the kid. Or at least taken his gun. But come on, he’s nineteen! And we were his first hunt. He’s probably humiliated beyond belief and has sworn revenge on us.” Kanda groaned.

“And you are saying that like it’s a good thing because…?” He watched the low light of the cafe illuminate Lavi’s face, making his eye twinkle, and despite himself, he felt his heart skip a beat as they leaned in close.

“What, don’t you think it’ll be fun to have a cute little hunter chasing us?”

 

\--

 

Allen ended up digging Judgement out of a dumpster, which it had fallen into after the redheaded vampire had tossed it aside. He cursed the whole time, groaning at the smell. His first mission could not have gone worse.

“Tim?” he called softly, and he was answered by the bat-like flap of his gargoyle’s wings. Timcanpy landed on his shoulder, tiny claws latching onto the tough canvas of Allen’s coat. He trilled softly, and Allen sighed. “Yeah, I know, that was a bust. You don’t have to remind me.” He straightened, cleaning what seemed to be someone’s coffee grounds off Judgement. “At least Master wasn’t there to witness it. I’d never live it down.” He slid the gun back into its holster under his coat and turned, staring down the alley. He sighed. “Guess it’s back to the hotel for the night…”

Allen Walker was a man who stood out in a crowd. His face was youthful, but his hair had long since gone white from the trauma of his earlier years, and the scar on the left half of his face spoke of pain no one his age should have to endure. He wore gloves and long sleeves almost constantly, and prefered to wear a hood when he could. He was a decent marksman and absolutely killed it at poker.

Oh, and he was a vampire hunter.

Timcanpy crawled into Allen’s hood as he put it up, gripping onto his owner’s ponytail with his tiny hands. Allen smiled. No matter how badly a night went, Timcanpy was always there. He couldn’t talk, but he could listen, and Allen greatly appreciated that.

“There’s always tomorrow night, right?” Allen murmured to Tim as he started to walk. “That redhead clearly thinks I’m going to be fun to toy around with. I can’t just let those two run wild in the city. I’ll pull the rug out from under them.” He kept his head down and his voice quiet as he walked, even though the streets were almost entirely empty. He reached up and touched the bite on the side of his neck, wincing. “Glad I brought that first aid kit…” His mind wandered to the way the redhead had listed off facts about Allen’s life, all of them true. He’d never heard of a vampire having such a power, and judging from the way the other vamp had acted, neither had he. “I’ll need to report that to HQ. I’m sure Komui will have a field day with it.”

When he got back to his hotel, Allen was exhausted. The sun was just starting to creep over the tops of city buildings, and Timcanpy had solidified into a tiny stone statue. Allen carefully tucked him into the heavily padded case he carried, which looked on the outside like a cylinder made of leather and brass studs, with straps to carry it on his back. He set the case on his bedside table and flopped face down onto his bed, not even bothering to kick off his boots or shrug off his coat, completely forgetting to dress the bite.

He dreamed of teeth in his neck and a dark-haired figure holding him at gunpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, why did I write chapter two and never post it? Anyway, here's this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi vampires are my weakness so here, take this.


End file.
